Modern Ninja
by God Dangit
Summary: Naruto, standing across from Madara with his friends, face him down. Failing, he uses a jutsu to transport him and his surviving precious people to somewhere far away. A whole world away. Naruto, friends, welcome to the real world. This is my first story so constructive criticism is appreciated.


AN: This is my first story so... yeah. Flames are still welcome though. Plus, this is in an AU where the six paths never interfered. At least not yet.

I also don't own Naruto, but I don't need to say that, do I?

* * *

Konohagakure. The village hidden in the leaves.

The best hidden village of them all. Better, faster, stronger, and smarter than Iwagakure, village hidden in the rock, Kumogakure, village hidden in the clouds, Sunagakure, village hidden in the sand, and Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist.

In the tree of villages, Konoha was the canopy, the very top. No, Konoha **was** the tree. It gave foundation and life to all of it's leaves. Konoha. The first ninja village. Victorious in every single great ninja war.

Except for this one. For every great tree must fall.

And for every tree that falls, there must be a cause. A giant storm, a lumberjack, or maybe even merely time. It was Madara. The great gust of wind, the raging inferno, the slow and steady work of time. Madara was all of those. Wielder of the Rinnesharingan, destroyer of villages, leader of Akatsuki, killer of kages, one of the only ones hated by Naruto. Him and Orochimaru. Konoha burned by his hand, set aflame at night. Only few noticed, but thought it was just a few skirmishes. After people saw, it was too late. Nothing could stop it.

Here he was, standing in front of the Naruto, Sasuke, and both the Konoha 11 and the Sand Siblings. Of course, Gaara was gone. One of the first casualties. Madara wasn't called the slayer of kages for no reason after all. Sakura and Lee weren't there either. They died in each other's arms, trying to save the other from an explosion. The only part of them they found was singed pink hair and a piece of bloody green spandex.

Naruto stepped forward from the small group, Kurama Mode activated. Face completely different from a few years ago, eyes cold and expression rigid.

"Hello, Naruto."

"..."

Chuckling at his silence, the long-haired Uchiha pulled out a kunai. A three-pronged kunai.

Gasp. "W-what? How the hell did you get hiraishin?!" Goddammit, that was his father's!

"Edo Tensei, of course." Out stepped from behind him a blonde man that was almost identical to Naruto.

"Dad..." He knew that this would happen, sooner or later, but kami did it hurt. His eyes burned, cheeks wet. Tears?

"Son... I'm sorry."

"Heh... If you're done yet, I would like to get going."

Thunk. A flash. Blood splattered, a thump was heard behind Naruto.

"Hinata! No!" Kiba cried. It stopped soon after, as Madara slashed at the sound.

One by one, everybody was picked off, except Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto.

Four more Edo Tensei-ed people stepped forward. Shikaku and Yoshino Nara, and Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha.

"Mom? Dad?" Shikamaru said in unison with Sasuke.

Shikaku stepped forward. Shunk.

Shikamaru fell back, bleeding from the stomach.

Mikoto stepped forward.

Fugaku stepped forward, mangekyou sharingan spinning in his eyes. They looked to be Obito's.

"Amaterasu."

It caught his foot, but that would eventually catch onto the rest of his body.

All of this happened in a span of seven seconds.

Naruto was in too much shock to respond.

Minato finally stepped forward, kunai in hand.

"I... I'm sorry."

As he threw, Naruto's mind went into overdrive. He grabbed the gasping Nara and the screaming Uchiha with his hand. Performing the hand-seal, he used the technique he was trying to create for years.

" **Sekai Shifuto no jutsu!** "

Brown, yellow, and blue whisked around him. His chakra was almost completely drained. He had about a cup of chakra left. Damn.

Then the pain hit. Thousands of needles pierced his body. A fire was melting his skin.

Suddenly, it stopped.

He turned around and looked at Sasuke and Shikamaru. Shikamaru still had a kunai in his stomach, but Sasuke looked fine, albiet an extremely burned leg. Somehow, his jutsu escaped Amaterasu.

"Hello?"

Naruto's head whipped around, seeing a young boy with a red t-shirt with an unfamiliar language.

The boy's eyes widened as he scanned them, seeing the burn marks on Sasuke and kunai in Shikamaru.

Damn. Sleep was already overtaking him.

"Help... us... please..."

The boy screamed in that mysterious language, rushing over towards them.

Right before Naruto fell unconscious, he thought, _There aren't any other languages in the Elemental Nations._

* * *

AN: I hope you guys like this. Yes, Naruto's jutsu is my own creation.

Translations:

Sekai Shifuto no jutsu - World Shift jutsu

Kami - God

Edo Tensei - Impure world reincarnation


End file.
